The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Two years after marrying Atem, Mana has a daughter of her own, but can she contain this spirited young girl when Vivian's sister Morgana makes the Ka World, and even the ocean, unsafe?
1. Below the Sea

Ladies and gentleman… men… whatever. You have spoken, and I have responded!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Or _The Little Mermaid._

_

* * *

_

Now Here's…

**The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World**

Chapter 1: Below the Sea

It was a clear day with smooth seas as the royal ship sailed to the meeting place. Queen Mana walked up to the crib and picked up her new born girl. She had her father's hair color, but her hair style followed Mana's more, and she had her father's eyes. Other than that, she matched her mother perfectly.

_You are my world, my darling._

_What a wonderful world I see._

_You are the song I'm singing._

_You're my beautiful Melody!_

As Mana sang this soothing song to her daughter, her husband, Pharaoh Atem, walked in smiling.

"_Darling, we better be going." _Atem said smiling.

"_Look at her. Isn't she glowing?" _Mana said holding their daughter up.

"_She looks divine, and you look exquisite, but look at the time."_

"_Couldn't be. Is it?"_

"_The crew is awaiting your orders." _Seto said smiling. Even he couldn't help but smile at the new born.

"_We're sailing away from our borders." _Mahad informed them as he smiled down at his niece.

"_Steady boys, steady." _Shimon said as he helped some of the sailors with the rigging.

"_Ahoy there! They're coming!"_ Isis called out smiling.

"_Trumpeters ready." _Aknadin called out. _"Drummers, start drumming."_

Mana walked down to the deck holding her daughter as her husband walked closely behind her.

_Below the sea we go._

_Down to the word I know._

_There's never been, no never before,_

_A child born of Ka and shore._

Everyone else joined in.

_Below the sea we go._

_Down to a world below._

_A journey for us, and the princess you see,_

_Under the sun, and under the sea._

_---_

Mako, the Legendary Fisherman swam passed, and he winked at an on looking Mahad and dived down below the sea to the Ka World. He then knocked on a Catapult Turtle's shell and called out.

"_Mana is coming."_

"Mana is coming?" The Catapult Turtle asked excitedly.

"_Mana is coming." _Mako called out again as several other Ka repeated the news excitedly. It'd been two years since Mana left. _"Mana is coming."_

_Mana is coming. (Mana is coming.)_

_Mana is coming. (Mana is coming.)_

Eventually, the news reached Tristan, the Cyber Commander. Bodyguard, advisor, and conductor to the king.

_What's all the big commotion_

_Spreading below the ocean_

_Here down below the sea?_

_There is no hesitating,_

_Today we're celebrating,_

_Mana's dear Melody._

_Today Torunka's daughter,_

_Comes back below the water!_

_We're gonna have a spree!!_

Tristan ran to the group preparing to leave and slid slightly.

_The boat is nearer now._

_I think I hear her now._

_Mana's dear Melody._

As Tristan hummed this to himself, he ran up to Yugi and Tea as they prepared to head up with the Harpie Sisters and the king. Torunka, the Dark Sage.

_Above the sea we rise._

_Up to the world of skies._

_There's never been, no never before,_

_A child born of Ka and shore!_

_Above the sea we rise._

_Up to the world of skies._

_Forever to be, together as one._

_Under the sea, and under the sun._

Joey, the Flame Swordsman, ran up and floated by the others. He couldn't believe Mana had a kid. He then heard Mana sing.

_This is your world, my darling._

_One world, the land and sea._

_My hope for you, for always,_

_Is that your heart will hold part of me!_

Tristan, Yugi, and Tea looked up, and Melody giggled and waved at them. Tristan smiled sheepishly under his face mask. Then, they all turned to see Gaia rise up and hold his lances in solute to Mana's father as Torunka rose up and flew gently to the ship. He stepped on board and smiled. He held the Scepter in his relaxed but firm hand.

_Below the sea we go. (Above the sea we rise.)_

_Down to the world below. (Up to the world of skies.)_

_Together we know, forever we'll be,_

_Under the sun, and under the sea!!_

Torunka touched Melody's face, and she smiled happily. Torunka then used his Scepter to create a rainbow over the entire area. Everyone, including Melody, clapped their hands.

"Little Melody," Torunka said as he held up a locket. "I give to you this locket, so you'll never forget that part of your heart belongs with us in the Ka World."

Torunka then opened the locket to show an image of the palace where Mana had grown up, and incredibly small versions of the younger versions of the Ka Royal Family flew gently around. They were so small, that it would be hard to tell who they were unless you knew who to look for. It also played a sweet song that had the same tune as Mana's lullaby.

Torunka then placed the locket over Melody's head, but no sooner had the locket touched her neck, than a figure appeared. At first everyone thought it was… But no. It couldn't be! She'd been dead for two years, but then they noticed subtle differences. Her nose was longer, and her face was thinner. This new Dragon Lady laughed as she moved quickly to grab the child away from Mana and stood on top of two Humanoid Slimes with distinct heads. One had a bowler haircut, and the other had long hair.

"Melody!!" Mana called out in alarm!

The figure then spoke. "Ooh." She said. "A party."

"Vivian's sister!" Mahad called out. She was banished at the same time as Vivian. "She's crazier than Vivian was!!"

"Morgana!" Torunka said as he held up the Scepter angrily. "Surrender the baby, or I'll-!"

"Uh-uh-uh." Morgana said gently. She then kissed Melody's cheek. Torunka lowered the Scepter. He couldn't risk hitting Melody. "You know, Vivian would have loved to come." Morgana continued. "But something came up. What was it again? Oh yeah! You all barbequed her!!!"

Atem and Mana starred on in horror. They didn't dare to do anything for fear of Morgana killing Melody. Morgana climbed up to the ship and smiled gently, but her eyes betrayed her coolness.

"One moment you're on top, and the next you're a super large steak." Morgana then grabbed Shimon with her free hand. "Now I ask you Gramps, is that fair? Of course, who said we had to play fair? Oh Diabound!!"

Suddenly, a large Ka appeared! It had green skin, and bat like wings! It looked humanoid enough, except that from the waist down it was a snake, and instead of ending in a point, the snake half ended in a snake's head!

"Move it or lost it, shrimps!!" The creature said!

Morgana then held Melody over the ship and smiled.

"Now hand over the Scepter, or your precious granddaughter will be Ka chow!!"

"I'll give you anything you want, just don't harm Melody." Torunka said as he held up the Scepter.

"Well, well." Morgana said as she pulled Melody back and walked forward. "I get the Scepter, avenge poor Vivian, and gain all the powers of the Ka World!! And it's not even ten o'clock. Not a bad morning."

While Morgana was talking, Mana looked at the rigging and developed an idea. She grabbed Atem's sword and cut the rope, and the boom swung across and winded Morgana, causing her to drop Melody! Working quickly, Atem grabbed the severed rope and used it to swing down and grab Melody as Torunka used the Scepter to turn the deadly Diabound into a human. He gained the tan skin of most Egyptians, and it was now easier to see a scar over his right eye that also had two scars crossing that one. Diabound was furious.

"What the heck have you done to me?!!" Diabound called out. "I look like Bakura's twin brother!!"

"This isn't the end, Torunka!!" Morgana called out angrily. "I'll get you and that brat one day!!"

Morgana, Diabound, and the two Humanoid Slimes disappeared.

"Find her!!" Torunka demanded. Several of the Ka obeyed, and Mana clutched her baby close to her body, crying in relief at her safety and in fear of what Morgana said.

---

By evening, Torunka met with Atem, Mana, and Mahad at the beach, along with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan.

"I'm sorry." Torunka said in a defeated voice. "There's no sign of her, she's completely vanished. I promise, we'll keep trying."

As Torunka was talking, Melody crawled to the water, but Mana picked her up.

"Sweetie, no." Mana said gently. "We can't take any risks. We have to keep Melody away from her. If Morgana is anything like Vivian, she'll never quit. Until Morgana is found, Melody can't even go near the sea, and neither will I."

"But Mana-!" Yugi and Tea protested, but Mana stopped them.

"I'm sorry you two, but this is the only way. Mana can't know about Ka Spirits, or the Ka World, or even you Daddy." Mana took the locket off of Melody's neck and handed it to Torunka. "I'm sorry." She concluded with tears in her eyes.

"Very well Mana." Torunka said sadly. "You're right." Mana turned to Atem and cried as Atem and Mahad tried to console her.

Torunka prepared to go back when he turned to Tristan.

"Tristan, you will watch over her."

"Me?!!" Tristan said pointing to himself. He then passed out.

As Torunka prepared to leave, he dropped the locket into the sea. He prayed that someday, he'd be able to see his granddaughter again.

* * *

Well, that was exciting, wasn't it. Please review. Especially Velgamidragon, Mamoru4ever, Yoake, and Miracleboy5200.


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 2: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Nearly twelve years had passed since Morgana's attempted takeover of the Ka World. During that time, Atem and Mana had a wall built around the part of the palace that went close to the ocean. It still had vents to allow water to come in, but the holes had bars to make sure no one, particularly a rambunctious young girl named Melody, could go out.

---

It was Melody's twelfth birthday, and Mana was looking all over for her. Honestly, that girl had no sense of time. If she wasn't so frantic, she'd be able to smile as an old memory came back on another anniversary she was supposed to be at.

"Melody!" Mana called out. "Oh, where are you, young lady?"

Mana noticed Isis, her sister-in-law of thirteen years, and she walked up to her.

"Isis," Mana asked. "Have you seen Melody?"

"No Mana." Isis said. "Sorry. Manar's gone too."

"Good." Seto said smirking. "We may actually get something done with that kid gone for a while."

"Seto, that's not fair." Mana said. It's true, her nephew Manar's magic was nowhere near as developed as an eleven year old magician's should be, but he kept trying, and usually blew something up.

"Maybe they're just taking a nice walk around." Kisara said comfortingly.

"I hope so." Mana said. "I'll go check with Aknadin."

Mana walked to the throne room and saw Aknadin talking to Atem.

"Lord Aknadin, Honey, have either of you seen Melody?" Mana asked.

"No Mana." Aknadin said.

"Don't worry Mana." Atem said consolingly. "Mana will be fine."

Joey was lying next to a window and smiled.

"Whoa Mama, this'll be some shindig!" Joey said excitedly. "The only thing that's missing is the guest of honor."

---

Near the rock strewn shore of the palace, as the wall blocked the ocean from completely entering, Melody was swimming around and laughing. Tristan was walking back and forth exasperated.

"Oh!" Tristan said. "A guy at my time of life should be writing his autobiography! Considering early retirement! Sipping a pita collate!!" Tristan then fell backwards and rubbed his head. "Not baby-sitting another teenager."

"Hi Tristan!" Melody called out as Tristan flew backwards in surprise.

"You okay?" Manar asked. He looked like his father, but with his mother's hair color and a much shorter hair length. The two of them were dressed in plain white shorts and t-shirts.

"Melody." Tristan said exasperatedly. "How many times do I have to say…?"

"Going through the wall's strictly forbidden. Doing this is a direct disregard of the rules." Melody said at the same time as Manar laughed.

"Stop that." Tristan said.

"Sorry Tristan, but I can't help it!" Melody said excitedly. "I love the sea! It's almost as if something below it is calling to me."

"Down… Up here is your home!" Tristan said exaggeratedly.

"Hey, what's that?" Manar said as he pointed below them.

"Ooh!" Mana said. She swam down.

"Thank you, so much Manar!!" Tristan said exasperated at how Manar always seemed to ruin his points.

"Oops." Manar said smiling sheepishly. At that moment, Joey came down.

"Hey guys!" Joey called out. "I had a thought I wanted to say. Now where'd I put it?" Joey scratched his head.

---

Meanwhile, Melody found an odd locket. It was covered in years worth of dirt. She put it in a bag she'd brought with her. She wondered why her mother wanted to keep her away from the sea. She thought that it was beautiful, and there was that other feeling too. That feeling that there was something more down here.

---

"Oh she's just like… Just like her mother." Tristan said to himself as Melody came back up.

"Hey Tristan," Melody asked. "What's Mom have against the sea?"

"Oh… Well… Um…" Tristan said. He'd be in _**SO**_much trouble if Mana, Atem, Mahad, _and _Torunka found out he slipped.

"Hey!" Joey said. "I got an idea. Why don't you tell Mana how ya feel?"

"Oh yes!" Tristan said half exasperated at Joey's stupidity and half in relief that his butt was saved by that stupidity. "Why don't you just go to your mother and tell her how you've felt while you've been out here, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!!!!" Tristan then calmed down. "Do you even remember that today's your birthday and that there's a party tonight?"

"Uh-oh." Melody and Manar said together.

* * *

Like the title says. Like Mother, like daughter. I know this one was mostly talk, and not a lot of action, but if you've seen the movie, you'll know that it's all important.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry

As Melody had found her locket, far to the north, Morgana was working on a potion to turn Diabound back into his intimidating Ka form.

"Trust me." Morgana said. "This time, I'm sure I've got it right."

"That's what you said last time," Diabound said agitatedly. "And I was sore for a week!"

The sad thing was, Diabound was partially used to being a human. He still preferred to be his true self, but the state he was in right now had become more natural than at first. His purple hair and eyes definitely left something to be desired, but he was still relatively strong as humans go, but he wasn't sure if he could even handle Tristan like this!

"Oh stop gabbing and stand still." Morgana framed up her shot with her hands as Diabound cringed slightly.

"This is going to hurt." Diabound said as he cringed ever so slightly.

Morgana launched the energy of the potion at Diabound, and at first, he began to grow and distort back into his original self.

"Yes." Morgana said triumphantly. "Yes!"

"Uh-oh." Diabound gasped as he turned into a Petit Dragon. "Oh!"

Morgana tried again, and Diabound turned into a Spirit Ryu. She tried again and again until Diabound ended up as his human self again.

"Okay! Okay!" Diabound called out. "I think we've done enough playing around with my molecules for today!!"

"Heh-heh." Weevil laughed. Bakura grabbed the Humanoid Slime by the throat. "I mean, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, we'd never laugh at you Big D." Rex said nervously.

"Oh it's no good." Morgana moaned. "The Scepter is too powerful for me to overcome."

"I bet Vivian could have done it." Diabound muttered.

"What did you say?" Morgana said angrily.

"Nothing." Diabound said. "I'm just saying- whoa!!!"

Diabound quickly dodged a bottle full of one of Morgana's concoctions.

"Stop criticizing me!!" Morgana said angrily. "That's all my mother ever did! It was always, 'Vivian this', and 'Vivian that', and 'Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister, VIVIAN?!!!'"

She then smashed her fist into a picture of her sister.

"Well it's not Vivian's fault I'm a blooming human! It's yours!!!" Diabound accused as he pointed at Morgana.

"It is not!" Morgana defended.

"Oh yes it is!" Diabound pushed on. "It's your fault that we've had to hide out here for the past twelve years!!!"

"You're pushing your luck buddy." Morgana said angrily.

Suddenly, the cauldron glowed and an image appeared on it. Melody was showing the locket to Manar as they were by the rocks preparing to go back inside. Morgana noticed the locket and recognized it.

"The locket!!" Morgana and Diabound said at the same time.

"Once young Melody discovers what that locket is, she'll have a lot of questions, and who will she ask those questions to?"

"Us!" Diabound laughed. "It's only a matter of time now! Soon you'll have that Scepter, and I'll be my old self again!!"

"At last I'll succeed at what my sister never could!" Vivian called out. "I'll rule the entire Ka World!!!"

* * *

Uh-oh. This looks bad.

Mana: Doug, where's Melody?

Doug: Oh she's … getting ready for the party.

Mana: You sure?

Doug (squeaky): Yes. Eh-hem. Um… See you guys next chapter.


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

As the two cousins got ready to head back, in a big hurry, Manar was the most panicked.

"Oh man!" Manar said nervously. "If Aunt Mana finds out what we've been doing she'll-"

"I know!" Melody said, not exactly clam herself. "She'll flip!"

They finished putting in all the sea shells they collected and swam off to the wall.

"What can I even be thinking?" Melody said sadly as they reached the wall. "I can talk to Tristan and Joey, but not to her."

"Hey, come in Cous." Manar said smiling. "Look at me. I am possibly the worst magician in history, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Talk to Aunt Mana, Melody."

Manar smiled as he and Melody dived down, undid the lose bar on one of the water vents and swam through, making sure to redo the lid. They then prepared to climb up the vines to their respective room.

"See you in a few, Cous." Manar said. "Okay, levitation. I can do this." Manar jumped up and landed on his feat again. "Oh man."

Manar sighed and climbed up as Melody went after he got into his room.

---

Mana was walking around the outside of the palace, and she looked at the wall. She wished that she and Atem never had to build it, but they had to keep Melody safe from Morgana. She looked at the sky and remembered her father, Yugi, Tea, and even Tristan. If it wasn't for Mahad being there, she never would have even suggested a wall.

"I miss you, Daddy." Mana whispered. "I wish you could be here to celebrate Melody's birthday with us." She then checked to make sure no one was watching, and she took off her shoes and put her feet into the water that came out of the vents. It felt so wonderful.

"Mom?" Melody asked from her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Mana said in a nervous voice. "Just cooling my feat. You know how stuffy it gets in there."

"Okay." Melody said and left the window.

"I'll be up in a minute honey." Mana called out.

---

Melody gulped and ran to her dresser to get her hair dried up. She was in big trouble if her mother found out she had just started getting ready! She managed to get her dress on and she put on her charm bracelets and put on a crown similar to her father's but more feminine. She looked in her mirror and saw that at least she looked relatively ready, so she just fell into her chair and relaxed, but not before making sure to hide her bag of sea shells under the bed.

"Melody?" Mana called out through the door. She opened and Melody bowed down.

"I'm ready." Her head piece then fell right off her head. "Oh man!"

"Well," Mana said chuckling. "Looks like you could use some help from your mother." Mana then had Melody sit down and she took the brush and began brushing Melody's hair for her.

"I see we're having a bad hair day." Atem said as he walked in with Mahad.

"If we were, you wouldn't be helping." Mana said as she smiled at him. "Would you."

"Well we just want to let you know that there are a whole lot of people down stairs-" Mahad said grinning.

"Oh, we'll be right down." Mana said smiling. "Just give us two minutes."

"Right. Two minutes." Atem said as he closed the door. Then he and Mahad grinned at each other. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Oh, there was the time Mana had to meet the royal physician to check on Melody, and she couldn't find her necklace." Mahad replied. "Oh, and the time your uncle wanted to have dinner with you two before the wedding and she spent a good hour getting herself ready."

"Hey Dad! Hey Uncle Atem! Uh… I mean, Pharaoh." Manar ran up. He was dressed in a version of his father's outfit without a cape or the hat.

"They'll be ready in two minutes, so let's get down there before my uncle decides to investigate the palace for a kidnapping." Atem said as he ruffled Manar's hair.

---

As Mana continued brushing Melody's hair, she sighed.

"Put the brush down Mom." Melody said sadly. "It's pointless."

"Oh, you look beautiful honey." Mana said as she held her daughter's shoulders comfortingly.

"Do I have to do this? I mean, there are only a few kids in the court, and everyone besides Manar thinks I'm weird." By "everyone", she meant her second cousin Seth, Seto and Kisara's son. He had many good qualities, but Melody didn't like him as he took every chance he got to insult Manar's magical failings, and he also had hidden insults for Melody's fascination with those stories about Spirit Ka. Melody knew they were just stories, but still…

"Oh honey." Mana said comfortingly. "Everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I did. I was a regular fish out of water." She said chuckling to herself about the partial truth in that.

"You?" Melody said as she stood up. "No way. I'm just so scared I'll make a complete fool of myself."

Melody walked to the balcony and starred out at the sea.

"Melody," Mana said. "This isn't just about the party, is it? Is there something you want to talk about? You know that you can always tell me anything."

"Well okay." Melody said. "There's one thing. It's kind of weird and impossible, now don't freak, but what I dream about more than anything else is to-"

"How's it coming?" Atem asked as he walked out to the balcony. He then looked at Melody. "Oh honey. You look beautiful."

"He's right." Mana said as she smiled at Melody. "We'll talk later, honey. You'll have a wonderful time tonight."

---

As Atem and Mana came down, Atem gave the band the thumbs up sign.

"Announcing, Princess Melody!" Shimon called out. Melody walked down and was smiling nervously.

"I can do this." She said to herself. "I can do this."

Melody walked down and Seth bowed respectfully.

"Princess." Seth said. Melody nodded her head and then walked to Manar as he waved excitedly at her.

"Melody!" Manar called out. "I mean, Princess!" He had trouble with formality, another thing Seth teased him about.

The two talked for a bit before one of the only other boys at the palace asked Melody to dance. She accepted, and Manar ran to his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Manar said as he got his staff ready. "I've got it this time. Now, I'll just aim my staff, and there'll be sparks that say 'Happy Birthday Melody' on them!"

"Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Isis asked. "I mean, your eyebrows just grew back."

"I can do it Mom!" Manar said excitedly. "Trust me!"

Manar aimed his staff at the ceiling just as Melody and the boy were dancing under it. He then muttered, and the energy… backfired! Manar was flung into the wall, and he wasn't moving that much.

"Oh, Manar!!" Melody said as she ran to him. She picked Manar up, and he looked singed and dazed, but otherwise okay. "Manar, are you okay?"

"Do I still have my eyebrows?" Manar asked in a dazed voice.

"Yes." Melody said as she wiped some soot away from his forehead.

"Then I'm okay Aunt Mana." Manar said before falling unconscious.

"Oh dear." Isis said. "And he was so excited about this try too."

"Hmph." Seth said smirking. "If you ask me, Manar should think about a career change. He obviously can't handle the pressure."

"Hey!" Melody called out angrily. "Don't talk about my cousin like that! If he keeps up practicing, he could rival a Dark Magician one day!" "Melody then realized what she said and put her hands over her mouth.

"And what exactly is the point of rivaling something that doesn't exist?" Seth said smirking.

"Seth, that's enough!" Kisara scolded her son, but the damage was done. Tears ran down Melody's face, and she ran up stairs.

"Melody!" Mana called out, but it was no good. She walked after her. Things had not gone as she hoped.

* * *

Yes, I know I changed the party around, but how was I supposed to get Tristan stuck behind Mana?


	5. The Locket

Chapter 5: The Locket

Melody had taken off her dress and flung herself onto the bed in her shorts and t-shirt. She was crying hard into it. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. The only friend she had was Manar, and everyone else, especially Seth, was cruel to her just because she had an imagination. Not like her mother, feat planted firmly on the ground, and she even doubted if she ever had trouble fitting in at home!

She looked at her sea shell collection and picked up the locket. Just then, Mana came into the room. She sat down at the bed and put her hand on Melody's face.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong with me?" Mana said through her tears.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you." Mana said calmly.

"Mom," Melody persisted. "I'm the princess of disaster. Who else talks about a stupid fairy tale as if it was real?"

Mana rubbed her head. If only she could tell her, but it was too dangerous. She had to protect Melody.

"Being a teenager is hard, and, uh, all kids your age feel… well… different."

While Mana was talking, Melody was brushing the dirt and sand off the locket. It looked almost new. Once she'd taken the largest clump of the dirt off, she saw… No. It couldn't be… But it was! On the locket, in a flowing script was the word, Melody.

"Melody?" Melody said in surprise, forgetting her mother was there. "What is this? My names on here." Melody opened it, and to Mana's horror, she saw the palace back at the Ka World, with a three year old version of herself flying around with respectively younger versions of Mahad, her mother, and her father. The song also played as well. "That song." Melody said as if transfixed. "Where have I heard it before? It has Ka Spirits there. There's a Dark Magician, and there's a Dark Magician Girl! Mom, you said those were just fairy tales.

Mana closed the locket and took it out of Melody's hands.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought.

"I, uh, found it." Melody said rocking back and forth nervously.

"You went over the wall, didn't you?!" Mana said, not loudly, but she still forcibly reminded herself of her father.

"Well…" Melody began looking guiltier by the moment. "Actually, I went under it." She left out Manar going with her. The last thing she needed was to be responsible for getting her favorite, and only, cousin in trouble. "I hate that stupid wall!" Melody concluded.

"Melody, you know you're not allowed in the sea!" Mana said, reminding herself more and more of her father by the minute.

"But why?!" Melody said angrily. "And why does that necklace have my name on it?!"

"Melody, listen to me." Mana said, trying to calm herself down.

"You're hiding something from me." Melody said, suspicion etched in her face.

Mana's eyes widened, but then they narrowed again.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!!" Mana said, not caring anymore about sounding like her father. "I never want you going out there again! Do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea!!"

"How would you know?!!" Melody yelled back. "You've never even been in it!!"

Melody grabbed the locket and ran out of the room.

"Melody, I…" Mana began, but she was already gone. Atem walked in just as Melody ran out, and he looked at her.

"Oh no." Mana said as she fell onto the bed.

"Mana," Atem said gently. "We knew this day would come."

"Oh Atem." Mana said. "You're right. It's time I trusted her with the truth."

---

As Melody ran down to the beach, she ran into Manar.

"Cous!" Manar said when he saw the look on her face. "What happened?"

"Mom and I had this big fight." Melody said.

"Oh well, once you two have calmed down, I'm sure-"

"There won't be any calming down!" Melody cried out. "I'm leaving!"

"Well," Manar said sighing. "There's only one thing to do. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Melody asked.

"It's my fault you had the argument with Aunt Mana, so I'll do the noble thing and help you through this."

"Manar, you'd blame yourself for the Nile drying up!" Melody said as she laughed slightly.

"Mom says I get that from Dad." Manar said smiling. "Come on. There's a life boat for two at the beach."

---

As the two walked towards the boat, Tristan was standing there ready to console them. He'd seen everything from the window.

"Oh, now kids," Tristan said sagely. "It's gonna be okay. You know, when I was a teenager, you couldn't get me out of my room for anything." He then made his voice sound like some dumb clown. "I had this really dumb voice, and I looked like a twig, but then one day, BOOM!!" Tristan returned to his regular way of talking. "I sound like the hero of a Greek play, and these guns pop out!!" Tristan looked on and saw Manar and Melody get a boat ready to go into the sea. They pushed it to where the wall ended and prepared to go off in it. "Hey, where do you two think you're going?!"

"We've gotta figure some things out." Melody said as she and Manar managed to push the boat into the sea. They then got onboard as Tristan starred with his eyes bugging out. "This necklace means something, and if no one will tell me, I'll find out myself."

"That goes double for me!" Manar said gallantly. "Now I'll just use my staff to give us a speed boost and-"

"Uh Manar," Melody said. "Maybe we should just row."

"Yeah." Manar said, more like himself. "We probably should."

Finding his voice again, Tristan called out.

"Melody, Manar, please! You're making a big mistake!!"

Meanwhile, Morgana watched all this in her cauldron, and she chuckled.

"This is perfect." Morgana said smiling darkly. "This is divine."

"Let's go squirts!" Diabound said as he prepared a boat, and Rex and Weevil followed. They'd meet up with the girl soon, and he'd get a real chuckle out of Mahad's mediocre son, and dear sweet Melody.

* * *

Uh-oh! Déjà vu!


	6. A New Little Dark Magician Girl

Chapter 6: A New Little Dark Magician Girl

Tristan starred at the vanished boat in horror.

"Okay." Tristan told himself as he calmed down. "Okay. Don't panic. Whatever you do, Tristan, don't panic."

"Melody?" Mana called out calmly.

"AHH!" Tristan called out, and he ran to Mana. She was accompanied by Atem and Mahad. "Melody and Manar are gone! Melody and Manar are gone!"

"Tristan?" Mana said in surprise. She hadn't seen him for years, which if he'd been there for twelve years was pretty weird.

"Wait a minute!" Mahad said as he recovered from his surprise. "What do you mean Melody and Manar are gone?!!"

Mahad's sudden burst of anger snapped Mana out of her surprise, and her eyes widened in horror.

"Where are the kids, Tristan?" Mana asked calmly.

"It's all my fault!!" Tristan cried into the hem of Mana's dress. "I tried to stop her!! I don't deserve to live!!"

"Where did they go?" Atem asked calmly, but with authority.

"Out…" Tristan whimpered. "Out… to the sea." After this, he broke down completely and blew his nose into Mana's dress.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Morgana was out there somewhere, and the sea was practically the front door to the entire Ka World.

"But," Mana said worriedly. "Where could she go?"

---

"To Morgana's." The purple haired man said.

"And she can tell me what my locket means?" Melody asked.

"Sure kid." The man said as he smiled darkly. "She knows everything."

"I don't know." Manar said as he rubbed his chin. "Don't you think it's kind of convenient that he showed up just a few moments after we left home?"

"It's the only lead we have." Mana said. "Let's go."

"Okay." Manar said as he looked suspiciously as the man. He couldn't help but feel that there was far more to him and this "Morgana" than what met the eyes.

---

By dawn the next day, the two children were found themselves in an ice covered area of the sea. The man, Diabound he called himself, had used something to tie the boat to his, and he had pulled it to an odd cave. If the children had looked down and were awake enough, they would have seen to odd human like creatures that appeared to be made of slime keeping their boat on course. They wrapped themselves up in the blankets they brought with them. Maybe they should have worn a jacket, or at least worn something more than their swim wear. Melody began to believe Manar was right at the idea of seeing Morgana being a bad one. The place sent chills up and down her spine. Eventually, they came to a large, green area of the ice cave, and Diabound stopped his boat and turned to them.

"Kids," he said smirking. "Meet the one and only, Morgana."

He pointed to a chair that turned around to reveal a very pretty woman dressed like some kind of female warrior.

"Oh," Morgana said warmly. "Welcome my precious children. Oh don't be shy."

Morgana helped the two children off of the boat, and Manar starred at her oddly. Something about her seemed off, but her voice seemed so sincere, and her eyes betrayed no deeper meaning in her, so he just put it off to her outfit.

"Come in." Morgana said soothingly. "Come in, out of the cold." Morgana led the two to her chair

"Sit down." Morgana said calmly.

They did so, and they found to their surprise that there was room for all three of them, and it was oddly warm and comfortable all of a sudden.

"Hungry?" Morgana asked. "Afraid all I have is a _cold _plate." She then brought a tray out that held several frozen fish dishes. One of them was still moving until Morgana hit it with one of the other things. "Want some?"

"Uh…" Manar said as he turned slightly green. "We're not very hungry at the moment."

"Yeah." Melody said as she was unnerved by the moving one. "No thank you."

Melody then took her locket off and showed it to Morgana.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about this pendant. Why it has my name on it." Melody then sighed sadly. "My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

Morgana wrapped one of her arms around Melody comfortingly.

"Oh," Morgana said sympathetically. "You're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me; I know just how you feel." Morgana then picked the locket up and held it. "Dear child, did you ever consider it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?" She then opened the locket to show the now semi-familiar scene of a palace, and the eight year old Dark Magician flying around with a three year old Dark Magician Girl. "Deep down," Morgana continued. "You know you weren't meant to be a lowly human. What you are is something far more enchanting."

"A Ka Spirit?" Melody asked excitedly. "But it's not possible."

"Darling," Morgana laughed. "Anything's possible."

"You can turn me into a Ka?" Melody asked intrigued.

"Piece of cake, Honey." Morgana said as she closed the locket and smiled. "But not just any Ka. A Ka that you yourself hold inside of you. I'm going to turn you into a Dark Magician Girl."

"Really?" Melody asked excitedly. "Then can you turn Manar into a Ka too? We're a team!"

"Well," Manar said modestly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Morgana said soothingly. Maybe Manar was wrong about her and Diabound.

"Lots of luck to ya." Diabound mumbled to himself. If she could do that, he'd be his old self again a day after that failed attack, at the most.

Morgana hummed as she looked through her drawers and pulled out a bottle that glowed purple. She blew the dust off, and it revealed the face of another woman, like the first one, but with a shorter nose and a rounder face.

"Vivian's magic?!" Diabound called out. "Where'd you get that?!" He demanded angrily.

"I've been saving it." Morgana said smirking. "For a special occasion."

She then sat down beside the children and opened the bottle.

"One drop of this, and bada-bing, bada-boom, you two are in Magician city."

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Come my darlings." Morgana said soothingly. "Your destiny awaits you."

She poured a drop on Melody and a drop on Manar. Suddenly, the two of them were enveloped in a green light. When the light dissipated, Manar was a Dark Magician, and Melody was a Dark Magician Girl.

"I don't believe it!" Melody said happily. "I'm a Dark Magician Girl."

"This is so cool!" Manar said happily. All his suspicions had given way to the thrill of this new found life.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" Morgana said laughing.

The two children flew up into the air and then flew around Diabound. They then had a sword fight with their new staffs.

"You can't beat me Melody!" Manar said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Melody said smiling. "I'm a Dark Magician Girl!"

The two made energy noises as they continued to pretend to fight. Meanwhile Diabound starred angrily at Morgana.

"You had the all along!" He said angrily. "You could have turned me back at any time!!"

"Keep your cloak on sweetie." Morgana said smiling. "I'm still reeling them in."

* * *

Well… this aint good!


	7. For a Moment

Chapter 7: For a Moment

Back at the palace, Mana and Atem waited on their ship for news from Torunka, Mahad had used his magic to communicate with him immediately after Tristan cracked… again. Torunka arrived, but with no news. Mana began to cry.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so worried." Mana said. Her daughter was out there all alone, and it was all her fault.

"Everything's going to be alright Mana." Torunka said calmly, for once. "We have search parties scouring the entire Ka World and the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself."

Mana clutched at Atem and he rubbed her shoulder.

"Mana, maybe you should go with him." Atem said.

"But Atem-" Mana began, but Atem cut her off.

"I need to stay here to lead the search on land, but you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go."

"It may be dangerous." Torunka said. He was thinking of Morgana, and that vendetta she talked about twelve years ago.

"Atem's right, Daddy." Mana said. "I should have known I couldn't keep Melody from the sea. It's a gateway to what part of her is, and what part of me is. I have to go."

Torunka ignited his Scepter as Mana and Atem had a quick but passionate kiss.

"Bring her home." Atem said.

"Hey what about me?" Mahad said smiling. "You don't think I'd let you go out there alone now did ya?"

Mana smiled and stood next to Mahad as Torunka pointed his scepter at them, and they were enveloped in a golden glow. Mana turned into the Dark Magician Girl, and Mahad turned into the Dark Magician.

The two siblings then dived down into the Ka World!

---

Meanwhile, Melody and Manar were still at the outskirts of Morgana's cave exploring their newly gained abilities. Manar was flying like he'd done it all his life, except he still fell a few inches if he lost concentration.

"This is so cool!" Melody said.

"I know!" Manar said. "Whoa!!" He dropped down about two feet.

They rested their heads on a block of ice and starred upwards. Manar then noticed a large sea-lion starring inquisitively at them.

"Hello ma'am." Manar said smiling. "Manar, son of Mahad, at your service."

Manar then fell on top of Melody.

"Ouch!" Melody said.

"Sorry." Manar responded as Melody laughed at flung water at him with her newly gained magic, and Manar defended, barely, by turning it into a sheet of ice that knocked him in the head.

_Okay, get a grip. Get a hang of these boots here._

_It's like putting your feet into really tall slippers._

_This way is left, now which way is right?_

_Oh now I'll be circling in circles all night._

"Melody, I think I've got it!" Manar said as he flew up and moved forward. "No problems." He then bashed his head into an iceberg. "Except that."

_I can't believe we can do this and more._

_To fly in the sky like we walk on the shore._

Manar smiled and walked up to a clam he found.

_Out of our shells, not closed up like a clam._

_Gotta see! This is me! Here I am!!!_

_For a moment, all of me, _

_Is alive and at home by the sea._

_Small swirling and turning, _

_So graceful and grand,_

_Not stubbing my toes getting stuck on the sand!_

Manar listened to Melody singing. He was happy for her, and he knew she wanted this, but he wondered, could they keep it. Eh! Let it wait until it came up!

_For a moment, life is cool!_

_I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool!_

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be!_

_For a moment, just a moment, lucky me!_

Meanwhile, Mana and Mahad were checking Mana's old grotto, and Mana looked at a surviving pipe Joey had given her when she still thought it was called a snarf black. She couldn't help but blame herself for all this.

_If only for one moment, _

_I had shared with you all I know._

_This world wouldn't be a mystery. _

_Oh why did you have to go!!_

Mana cried slightly as Mahad comforted her.

Melody and Manar watched as several seals jumped into the sea using a patch of ice as a slide.

_Everything's newer,_

_And brighter and bluer._

_And truer to life than before!_

_Watch me sore!!_

_For a moment, I can shine!_

_Got a grin and a staff that works fine._

_My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care._

_And all of those curls have curled out of my hair!_

_For a moment, I can feel,_

_All the dreams I've been dreaming are real!_

She touched her necklace, and Manar put his hand on her shoulder to know he understood.

_Wish my mother could hear it._

_The sea is my song._

_For a moment, just a moment, I belong!_

Mana and Mahad arrived at the place Mana picked the petals off of flowers the first time she saw Atem, and Mana picked up one of the new flowers.

_I will find you my darling._

_And the moment that I do,_

_I'll hold you close, my Melody,_

_And sing the song of this world with you!_

_Sing the song of this world with you!!_

Melody and Manar stood on an iceberg before going back to Morgana as they smiled at the bright sun.

_For a moment, just a moment, I belong!!

* * *

_

This is my favorite song in the whole dang movie!! You were really great Melody.

Melody: Oh thanks. You were good too Mom.

Mana: Thank you dear.

Manar: I can't wait until I get my own song. (Cricket chirp) It's not going to happen is it?

Me: Do the words Trip and Dash mean anything to you.


	8. Get the Scepter

Chapter 8: Get the Scepter

Manar and Melody returned to Morgana's cave as she finished talking to Diabound. Melody ran up and hugged Morgana.

"Oh thank you!" Melody said happily. "Thank you so much!"

Suddenly, the two children noticed that Morgana was crying.

"What's wrong?" Manar asked.

"Oh I knew this would happen." Morgana said sadly. "One taste and you're hooked! Oh Diabound, I'm such a failure."

"There, there now." Diabound said comfortingly. He then pulled out a handkerchief from his cloak and held it to Morgana's face. "Blow."

Morgana blew her nose and continued to sob.

"Oh my precious darlings, there wasn't enough potion for this to be a permanent spell." Morgana said sadly.

"Please," Melody pleaded. "I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl!"

"There must be some way to make at least Melody's transformation permanent." Manar said. He didn't care if he stayed like this or not, but he owed Melody that much after causing the argument between her and Aunt Mana.

"Oh I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way!" Morgana said hopelessly as she laid her head on a bed. She then shot up so quickly that Manar jumped and stepped on Diabound's feat. "Well there is one way. No, what am I thinking? It's far too dangerous!"

"What?" Melody asked. "What's too dangerous?"

Well…" Morgana said. "I could make the spell last long if I had my _magic scepter._" Morgana then used her magic to cause the scepter to appear in the air. "Oh, but it was stolen years ago by a deranged kleptomaniac!" She then had a shadowed image of an old man dressed similarly to Manar appear. "And there's no one to get it back for me."

"Maybe we can get it back for you." Melody said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Manar said in surprise.

"You would do that for me?" Morgana said in surprise.

"If I did, would you make me a Ka forever?" Melody asked.

"Even longer if you like." Diabound then brought Melody a map, and Morgana pointed at a great city. "Now, there's where the scoundrel lives."

Melody looked at the name of the place and saw the word, "Atlantica".

"Atlantica?" Melody asked with a smile on her face. "You mean it really exists?"

"Of course dear." Morgana said smiling. "Whoever told you otherwise?"

"My mother." Melody said.

"Well," Morgana said. "I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful."

"Okay!" Melody said excitedly. "We'll bring back your scepter! You can count on us!!"

Manar and Melody flew off with the map before they came back.

"Um…" Manar said embarrassed. "Just want to know… How do you get to the Ka World?"

"Use your magic to open a portal there while you're in the sea." Morgana explained calmly.

"Right!" Manar said. "See ya later."

"Bye dearies." Morgana called as they left. "Enjoy being a Ka!" Then when they left, Morgana smiled darkly. "While you can."

* * *

Uh-oh! Not good!


	9. Mighty Manar and Daring Duke

Chapter 9: Mighty Manar and Daring Duke

Melody and Manar arrived at the Ka World, and Manar was studying the map.

"Let's see." Manar said. "We go south to two circle pass, and then north… no, east. Then um…"

Manar flew up to a rock and sat in front of it as he looked over the map. He was so close that his back scratches against the rock, and it began to sneeze. Wait rocks don't sneeze. Manar turned and saw a giant whale with a long spike where its nose was, and several battlements on top. The odd whale sneezed, and Manar and Melody were thrown several feet away, and Manar lost hold of the map, and it blew away.

"Oh man." Manar said. It hadn't been his week.

"Now how are we gonna find our way to Atlantica?" Melody said. The two children suddenly heard a small little girl call for help; they looked and saw a girl no older than six holding onto a long tree for dear life. She had wings as part of her arms, and her hands were like talons. She had long blonde hair and a pale blue dress on.

"Mommy! Help me!" The girl cried out.

"Don't worry honey!" A lady of about 38 called out. She had blonde hair too, and she also looked like a cross between a woman and a bird. She and her two sisters were fighting off several wild wolves, and they couldn't get near the girl.

"Have no fear!" A man's voice called out. "Daring Duke is here!"

"Oh no." All three ladies moaned.

A man of about twenty-four appeared. He had bright green eyes, a lightly tanned face with a red mask on, and black hair. He wore light blue pants with a brown belt on them. With them, he wore a brown muscle shirt with matching fingerless gloves. He also possessed blood red wings. He ran to the tree, looked up, and passed out.

"Oh yeah, he's helpful." Manar muttered.

"Help!!" The girl cried out. Manar couldn't take it anymore; he flew up into the sky and released an energy blast that scared all of the Silver Fangs away. He then flew to the tree and picked the girl up and returned her to her mother.

"Oh sweetie." The mother said as she hugged her. "Oh thank goodness."

Then the mother shook Manar's hand.

"My name's Mai, and I promise that if you ever need help, the Harpie Lady Sisters will back you up."

"What about me?" The man said. He'd woken up after the loud bang and being stampeded on by Silver Fangs.

"You?" Said one of Mai's sisters, she had blue hair. "You didn't do squat."

"Yeah!" Said Mai's other sister. She had orange hair and looked very well put together, if Manar would say so himself. "You're so scared of heights you passed out just by looking up!"

The Harpie Lady Sisters flew off with the girl as she waved good-bye to Manar and Melody.

"Great." The man said. "Just great. I try to do a nice thing, and you show me up."

"Hey, at least I'm not a winged beast that can't fly!"

"Why you-?!!" The other man began when Melody blew them apart with a wave of her staff.

"This won't get us anywhere!" She said.

"You're right." Manar said. "My name's Manar. What's yours?"

"Duke." Duke said. They shook hands. After awhile, the two children told Duke about their plan to go to Atlantica.

"So you need to get something that was stolen from a friend?" Duke asked. "Why should I care?"

"Well," Manar said. "We need someone to help us."

"Plus, if we don't get the scepter back to our friend, we'll turn back into humans." Melody said.

"Humans?!!" Duke said as he fell backwards. "I knew there was something fishy about you two! I'm out!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Manar called out. "We're little children in trouble, and if you'd help us, you'd be our hero."

"Hero?" Duke said. "Alright. You know, it might be good having a Spellcaster for a side kick."

"Hey!"

"Partner." Duke corrected. "Mighty Manar, and Daring Duke! No one would topple the two of us!"

"And Melody." Manar said pointing at Melody who blushed.

"Oh yeah!" Duke said. "We'd be like a team! The Terrific Trio!"

"Well," Melody said. "Right now, I'd settle for being someone seeking help from Mighty Manar and Daring Duke."

"And so you shall be!" Duke said. "Think about it. The sky's the limit with us! Literally thanks to Torunka lifting the ban on contact with the Human World! On to Atlantica!!"

The three new friends raced forward.

_Taming the tides!_

_Swarming the sea!_

_Beware Dragon Zombies!_

_Drop to your knees!_

As Duke said this, a Dragon Zombie appeared. Duke screamed and hid behind a tree with the other two.

_Defending our friends from enemies_

_As big as a whale!_

"Yeah!" Manar called out.

"_Except with much smaller tales." _Melody joked as she pointed at Manar's legs.

_Facing the foe with our fearless looks!_

_Daring those dastards to put up their dukes!_

_Great globs of gore will storm the shore!_

_And seek the unknown!_

They found themselves in front of a volcano.

"_How 'bout we go home?" _Manar asked as they ran from the eruption. They rode the wind from the explosion to gain some ground. Melody held Duke's hand as they flew to help him with the idea of being so high.

_We're Mighty Manar and Daring Duke!_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_We're Mighty Manar and Daring Duke!_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_We're on a quest,_

_To do our best!_

_To help out our great adorers!_

"_To save the day!" _Melody sang out gladly.

"_And make a splash!" _Manar joined in.

_With Mighty Manar and Daring Duke!_

The two of them took a rest and Duke had a sword fight with Manar, using sticks.

"_We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws!" _Duke sang out.

"_We'll savage those sharks with their savage jaws!" _Manar sang out as he disarmed Duke and got so excited he accidently made his stick explode.

"_The battle is near!" _Duke called out as they tried to put the fire out.

"_And mercifully bleak!" _Manar called out as he tried to undo the damage he did.

"_Our conquering heroes return as kings of the reef!"_ Melody sang out as the three of them managed to put the fire out and Manar smiled sheepishly.

_We'll dine with the best!_

_Dressed with a flare!_

_Climb every mountain _

_Because it's there!_

_Come on follow me!_

_We'll make history!_

_To courage! To us!_

"_The Scepter!" _Melody called out!

"_Or bust!" _Manar sang out as well.

_To Mighty Manar and Daring Duke!_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_To Mighty Manar and Daring Duke! _

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

"_We'll save the day!" _Duke called out!

"_And make a splash!" _Manar added!

"_With Melody!" _Melody sang!

"_Duke!" _Duke called out!

"_And Mighty Manar!" _Manar sang out as well.

_All for three and three for one!_

_Atlantica, here we come!_

Suddenly, they found themselves at Atlantica.

"I knew it!" Melody said happily. "It is real! Atlantica!"

---

Meanwhile, in her cave, Morgana watched all this and chuckled.

"That's right princess. Just a little further." Morgana then turned to her two Humanoid Slimes. "Rex! Weevil! Make sure no one interferes with her return!"

"Right boss!" Rex said nervously.

"You got it!" Weevil replied.

* * *

Oh boy. Things are looking up and down for our heroes at the same time!


	10. Friends and Thieves

Chapter 10: Friends and Thieves

At the outskirts of Atlantica, Mana and Mahad approached Tristan and Torunka.

"Have you heard anything, Daddy?" Mana asked. "I-I've been searching everywhere but-"

"Ooh, pwetty." Mana looked down to see a two year old Dark Magician starring at her waving his hands.

"Well, hello little guy." Mana said smiling. "You should go home. Your mommy's probably worried."

As if on cue a very familiar brown haired girl ran up to them.

"Tag!" The boy's mother said firmly but not unkindly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run ahead of Mommy when we're out here?"

"Sorry Mommy." Tag said. His mother then smiled and picked him up.

"Now who were you talking- Mana?"

"Tea!" Mana said. She hugged her old friend. "I can't believe this! You're a mother?!"

"Well I've got another one too." Tea said tickling Tag's stomach.

"Well, who's the lucky guy?" Mana asked.

At that moment, a Dark Magician about Atem's height walked in. He had five blonde bangs sticking out of his hat, and he was giving a piggy-back ride to a little girl, a Magician of Faith, that looked perfectly like Tea as a toddler, but with golden bangs.

"Mana?" Yugi said. Even his voice had become deeper.

"Wow." Mana said smiling. "You're certainly not little anymore Yugi."

"Thanks." Yugi said. "I see you've met Tag. :let me introduce you to Anzu. Anzu, can you say hi to Aunt Mana?"

"Hi." Anzu said as she sucked her fist.

"Well, it was great to see you guys again, but I've got to go find-"

"We already know about Melody." Yugi said. "We all want to help you."

"Well," Mahad said. "You were certainly helpful last time things were going down a Fortress Whale's blow hole, why not now?"

"Help Aunt Mana!" Tag and Anzu said together as they clapped their hands.

"There are a few areas that she might have fallen into through the Human World we could check out." Yugi said.

"Got it." Mana said smiling. It was like old times… almost.

"I'll stay here in case she ends up in the city." Torunka said. "Tristan, go with them."

"Yes sir your majesty!!" Tristan said in solute.

"Yup." Tea said. "Just like old times."

---

Just as they all left, Melody, Manar, and Duke went towards the palace. They managed to get through undetected as, for some odd reason, no one was really there. Melody did notice some cute blonde swordsmen, but Manar dragged her away before she did anything she'd regret later. Eventually, they made it inside the palace and found the throne room decked out with several tables as if the thief was planning to throw a dinner party.

"C'mon." Melody said smiling. "Follow me."

They hid under one of the tables and look from under the table clothes that fell almost completely over the sides. Melody then pulled it up slightly to see, and she saw the old man, but in this light, he looked a whole lot less likely to steal something than before. He had a sad look on his face, as if he'd lost something dear to him.

"He looks sad." Melody said. "He doesn't look like a thief."

"They never do." Duke told her.

"There it is!" Manar said in an excited whisper as he pointed at a golden stand that held the Scepter, which looked like an old tree branch with a glass ball stuck in it.

"A stick?" Duke said agitatedly. "We're risking our lives for a stick?"

---

Torunka looked at a picture of Melody he'd made after leaving, so he'd at least be able to look at her after Morgana's attack. He wished Mana didn't have to go through this, even less than he wished he didn't have to go through this again. He still remembered the loneliness and self loathing he felt when Mana disappeared after he destroyed her collection.

Suddenly, he remembered what everyone was doing and lost his temper… again.

"We haven't time for this!" Torunka shouted. "I want every available Ka searching!"

Torunka then banged on the table that, had he known it, hid his granddaughter underneath it.

"Find her!!" He shouted. He then smashed the table aside and shouted again. "FIND HER!!!!!!"

As he turned away and rubbed his neck, he noticed the table he over turned had landed right side up again, and it was shaking, as if something was underneath it.

---

When Torunka had smashed the table aside, the three were split up. Melody hid behind a large plant, and Manar and Duke rushed underneath the table. Duke and Manar were shaking with fear. If they had any doubt about this man being a thief, it was gone now with the man's temper.

"Manar," Duke said nervously. "If this is the end, I just want you to know pal, I'm sorry I said that thing about stealing my glory."

"And I'm sorry about the fish breath." Manar said shaking.

"Th- wait a minute, you didn't say anything about fish breath." Duke said.

"I was thinking it the first time we talked." Manar said smiling sheepishly.

---

As Torunka was about to find out what was underneath that table, Gaia rode up.

"King Torunka," Gaia said. "Your daughter has returned."

---

Melody watched as the man left. She then flew up to the scepter in its stand. Manar and Duke appeared from under the table.

"Phew." Manar said. "That was close."

Melody still had reservations about taking the scepter. It seemed to fit there. Maybe Morgana was wrong. Something didn't feel right.

Duke walked up to her.

"Oh sure." Duke said. "That's it. Take your time. Kick back, relax. Let's all just LINGER HERE AND DIE!!"

Melody gulped and grabbed the scepter. She tried to pull it out, but she couldn't quite manage it. With a great tug, she pulled it out, but as she did so, her necklace fell away and hit the ground.

"My necklace!" Melody said.

"Forget about it!" Manar said.

The three of them flew as hard as they could, with Duke clutching onto Manar for dear life.

---

Meanwhile, Torunka returned back to his throne room with Mana, Mahad, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea, who was carrying Tag and Anzu.

"Don't worry Mana." Yugi said comfortingly. "We'll find her."

Mana looked away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop blaming herself. If she'd just trusted her with the truth from the start, she'd be at home right now. She then glanced around trying to find an old memory to help her with her guilt when she saw something that caused her to snap back into the present.

"Daddy!" Mana called out. "The Scepter!"

They all ran forward, and Mahad starred at the case in shock.

"It's not possible." Mahad said. "No one can lift the Scepter from the stand except you, Father. You or one of your descendants."

Mana looked down and saw something that disconcerted her. Melody's locket.

"Melody." Mana said.

"Oh I was supposed to be watching her!" Tristan said as he put his hand over his eyes. "Go ahead!" He called out. "Crack me open! Make a trophy out of me, sire!!"

"Oh Tristan, stop it!!" Mahad said. He'd forgotten how much Tristan annoyed him.

"But how could Melody have gotten here?" Mana asked.

"Morgana." Torunka said darkly. "If she gets her hands on the Grand Magic Scepter…" He then flew to the closest guards there. "Double the search parties!! I want every creature in the world on patrol!!"

As Mana starred at the necklace, she looked up and saw two very familiar Humanoid Slimes flying over.

"I know those two." Mana said. She remembered seeing Morgana riding on them the day of the failed attack.

She flew after them with Mahad, Yugi, and Tea. Tag and Anzu then flew after them too, with Tag and Anzu thinking it was a game.

"It's all my fault!!!" Tristan continued as if nothing had happened between his last sentence and this. "If only I'd payed just a little more attention instead of blabbering on and on and on and on!!! From now on guys, nothing gets passed-" He then realized that no one was there. "Me?"

---

Duke jumped into the Human World excitedly at a job well done along with the other two. They starred at a really fancy palace with a_ really_ _big _wall! Melody in particular starred sadly at it.

"All this time," she said. "Atlantica was never that far away from home."

"This is your home?" Duke said in awe.

"It used to be." Melody said as Manar put his hand on her shoulder.

"What a pad!" Duke said. "Talk about curb appeal. But what's with the wall? I know good fences make good neighbors, but who were you guys trying to keep out?"

"It wasn't built to keep anything out." Melody said bitterly. "It was built to keep me in!"

Melody flew to the north low, so her parents wouldn't find her. Manar stared on sympathetically and motioned for Duke to follow her.

* * *

Well, a lot of ups and downs, mostly downs, in this chapter, huh?


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

After a few hours of flying, with Duke clutching tightly onto Manar and Melody, the three arrived at the area of Morgana's cave.

"You know kids; the three of us make a pretty good team." Duke said as they drew closer to the cave. "Once you two are permanent Ka Spirits, we'll be best buds forever. Nothing will ever come between us."

Suddenly, Diabound rowed up in his boat and smiled at Duke.

"Boo."

Duke screamed and ran as hard as he could. Diabound laughed.

"Duke," Manar called out after Duke. "Calm down!"

"Yeah, it's just…" Melody began, but it was too late. Duke was already gone.

"Leaving so soon kid?!" Diabound taunted. He then smiled at the two of them in a way that reawaked Manar's suspicions. "What can I say?" Diabound chuckled. "When you've got it, you've got it." He then noticed the scepter in Melody's hands, and he smiled darkly. "Hey, you got it." He then put his hands on their shoulders. "Kiddies, you're my new heroes. Now let's get going. Time for some magic."

"Hmm." Manar said as he followed Melody. Something about this didn't feel right.

"But our friend-" Melody began, but Diabound interrupted her.

"Ha! You call that coward of a Harpie your friend?! Come on! Do you two want to be Ka Spirits or not?!"

The two children followed Diabound into the cave.

---

Meanwhile, not far behind, Mana, Mahad, Yugi, Tea, Tag, and Anzu followed the two Humanoid Slimes. Eventually, they came to a stop several feet away from an icy cave in the north of the Human World. The Humanoid Slimes went in.

"So there it is." Mana said as she looked. She then turned to Yugi and Tea. "Go back as fast as you can and tell my father." That was something Yugi and Tea had never heard. "I'll try to find Melody."

"But what if Morgana and her crew are in there?" Yugi said. "We can't let you go in there alone!"

"That's right!" Tea said sternly. "We're your friends, and we'll stick by you."

"Fwiends!" Anzu said as she clapped her hands.

"Help!" Tag said as he hugged his parents and Mana.

"But guys," Mana said, half smiling. "If we both go, who will tell Daddy where Morgana's lair is?"

"Hey guys!" Joey called out as he came down with Mai, who was holding a three year old girl in her arms. "What's all the whispering about? Is Melody around here? Did you find her yet?"

"I hope she's okay." Mai said as her daughter waved at Tag and Anzu, who waved back. Mana pulled the two of them down quickly.

"Joey, Mai," Mahad said in an urgent whisper. "Get down and be quiet!"

Mana then smiled. "Joey and Mai can go tell Daddy _and _Atem!" Yugi and Tea looked at each other dubiously. "Joey, I need you to pay close attention."

"We're doomed." Tea said as Yugi slapped his hand across his face.

---

Melody and Manar eventually arrived at Morgana's lair.

"Oh there you are darlings!" Morgana said gladly. Manar then felt his suspicions slip away again. "Oh, I was so worried about you two. And look, you've brought back my scepter. Clever kids."

_Yes! _Diabound thought as he smirked. Soon he'd be back to his old self.

"Now," Morgana continued. "If you'd just hand over the-"

"Melody don't!" Mana called out as she and Mahad appeared with Yugi and Tea.

"Mom?!" Melody said in surprise.

"Hey Dad." Manar said calmly.

"Don't listen to her!" Mana said urgently.

Everyone then realized what everyone else was.

"You're a Dark Magician Girl?" Melody and Mana said at the same time.

"Didn't see that coming." Manar said in interest.

"I kinda did." Mahad replied.

"Mana! Mahad! How nice of you two to come!" Morgana said smiling. "And you've brought your friends. Yuki, right?"

"My name's Yugi." Yugi said angrily.

Diabound jumped up in front of Yugi and smirked.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself, scrawny." Yugi said.

"Give me some of that energy!" Diabound called out. "One move and both of them are toast!"

"Sweetheart," Morgana said soothingly. "Hand me my scepter."

"All this time," Melody said as she stared at Mana. "And you never told me?"

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter." Morgana said, adding to Melody's hurt and anger.

"Please," Mana said calmly. "Give it to me, Melody."

"No!" Morgana said quickly. "Hand it to me. It's for your own good."

"She's lying to you!" Mana called out.

"I've given you what you've always wanted." Morgana said calmly. "_She's _the one who lied to you for twelve years."

"I was trying to protect you!" Mana pleaded.

"By fencing me in?!" Melody half-yelled half-cried! "You knew how much I loved the sea and those old stories. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Melody listen to me." Mana said as she floated to Melody. "If there was one thing in my life that I could do over, I'd-"

Melody floated away and stared angrily at Mana.

"Too late Mom." Melody said.

"Melody, no!!" Mana called out, but it was too late. Morgana grasped the scepter, and she laughed out in triumph as green electricity filled the room.

"ALL THE POWER OF THE KA WORLD AT MY COMMAND!!!" Morgana called out.

"Uh-oh." Manar said. "Maybe you should have listened to Aunt Mana, Melody."

Morgana then caused ropes to appear and bind up Mana and Mahad!

"Mom!" Melody called out.

"Dad!" Manar shouted out. They went to their respective parent, but Morgana kept them at bay with the Scepter.

"You're mommy was just trying to protect you from me!" Morgana said as she smiled darkly. She then held Mana's face and mocked a sad look on her face. "What she did, she did out of love." Morgana then advanced on Melody. "Little Melody's been a very naughty girl. Stealing from her own grandfather."

"My grandfather?" Melody asked.

"King Torunka!" Morgana said in mock grandness. "Ruler of Atlantica! Commander-in-Chief of all of the Ka Spirits!" She then smirked at Melody. "Or he was until a certain group of little thieves came along."

"Oh no." Manar said. He should have listened to his instincts! It was his fault they were tricked into getting the Scepter!

"You tricked me!" Melody said angrily.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." Morgana sneered. She then walked over to Melody. "Tell me Melody, is being a Ka Spirit everything you ever dreamed? Was it worth it?"

"Leave her alone!" Manar shouted he held his staff ready, but Morgana gave a flick with the hand holding the Scepter, and he was thrown out of the cave!

"Manar!!" Everyone called out. Morgana then laughed and used the Scepter to throw Melody into a small crevice! As Yugi and Tea were about to get her out, Morgana appeared in front of them.

"Just so you know Melody," Morgana said her smirk as evident as ever. "Your time as a Dark Magician Girl is just about up." She then caused a wall of crystal to block the path out. "Catch you later! I've got bigger fish to fry!"

Melody, Yugi, and Tea all tried to break the crystal, but not even a combined magical attack could break it! In fact, the attacks kept rebounding, so they had to give it up.

"It's no use." Melody said crying. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I'd let Mom explain."

As Melody cried, Yugi and Tea tried to comfort her.

* * *

Oh man. This is bad. It's so bad!


	12. New Battle

Chapter 12: New Battle

Meanwhile, several miles away from Morgana's cave, Duke slumped against a wall.

"Daring Duke!" He said bitterly. "A coward slash loser!" He then sighed. He was disgusted with himself. He left two pre-teens alone to a human! "At least I'm alive." He said to himself. "If you can call this living."

Suddenly, he saw Manar fly to him, upside down and backwards. He fell hard on the ground and stood up.

"Manar?" Duke asked with surprise. "Where's Melody?"

"Morgana has her!" Manar said urgently. "We were wrong! We weren't taking back something someone stole; we stole from… well… me and Melody's grandfather."

"Whoa." Duke said. He then gulped. "Okay, I have two options here. Option 1: I can live a long healthy life, albeit as a cowardly disgusting… Um…

"Worm?" Manar suggested.

"Yes, I like that." Duke said. "As a cowardly, disgusting worm. Option 2: I gather my courage, if I have any, and storm the fortress and be a hero, and then get horrible killed a few minutes after storming the fortress."

Suddenly, a large green light erupted from Morgana's lair.

"Melody!" Duke called out.

"So what's it gonna be Duke?" Manar asked as he put a hand on Duke's shoulder. "A lifetime as a worm, or two minutes as a hero?"

Duke looked at Manar with a determined glare.

---

Morgana caused a large spire to emerge from her cave, and she still held a bound Mahad and Mana in tow. She laughed gleefully at her triumph.

"All hail Queen Morgana!!" Morgana called out.

"Yeah, yeah. Hail to the queen." Diabound said as Weevil and Rex jumped up and down and smashed their heads on the ice.

"Hold on guys!!" A very familiar voice to Mahad and Mana's ears called out. "The Calvary's here!!"

Joey arrived, holding onto Mai's ankle, and he was followed, not only by the other two Harpie Lady Sisters, but by Atem's royal ship.

Atem looked and saw Mana imprisoned.

"Mana!" Atem called out.

"Ah." Morgana said smiling. "Pharaoh Atem. Come to join the party? We're having a blast."

She then used the Scepter to cut through an ice cliff just over the ship, and top of the cliff smashed into the ship.

"Abandon ship!!" Atem called out urgently. "Hurry!!"

Everyone escaped, and Atem and Seto prepared to face Morgana with their swords and Millennium Item!

"Oh, Vivian would have loved this!" Morgana said gleefully.

"Morgana!" Torunka called out as he arrived with Tristan and several Ka soldiers.

"King Torunka?" Morgana laughed. "Oh please! Is that the best you guys can do?"

"Release my children and surrender my grandchildren, and I shall spare you!" Torunka said. Morgana just laughed again.

"What are ya gonna do? Throw the Cyber Commander at me?"

"That woman irks me!" Tristan muttered angrily.

"Face it Torunka!" Diabound said as he jumped down and laughed. "You're all washed up!"

Suddenly, Tristan opened fire with his blasters as Diabound retreated back.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?!" Tristan called out. "I'll teach you some manners!"

"Hello?!" Diabound called out as he dodged laser blasts. "I could use some help!"

Suddenly, Morgana zapped Diabound with the Scepter, and he returned to his true self. Then, with a flick of his fingers, he flung Tristan into a wall.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Diabound laughed.

"Where's Melody and Manar?!" Atem called out as he prepared to use his energy to call out the God Monsters like he did with Vivian. "What have you done with her?!"

"Oh, you wanna see your daughter, Pharaoh?" Morgana asked as she smiled wickedly. "I think that can be arranged."

Rex and Weevil then pulled Atem into the water, and coiled themselves around him so he couldn't brake free.

"Atem!!" Mana called out in fear. She couldn't lose him or Melody! She wished she could get out, but she couldn't fight the coils the Scepter created! As Tristan dived in to save Atem, Joey arrived on Mai's back and slashed at Morgana with his sword.

"Let my buddies go ya jerk!!" He called out. As he managed to get her in the rear end, Mana and Mahad broke free, and the two of them flew down to aid in getting Atem out of the water! Seeing this, Morgana slammed the Scepter into Joey's face. "Uh… What time is dinner Mai?"

Joey then fell back as Mai flew down, so he could rest.

---

Mahad and Tristan swam forward as Mana clutched Atem's hands. Tristan then stood in the way with his blaster drawn as Mahad used his magic to blast away the elongated arms that were holding Atem down! As Mana flew up with Atem, Mahad swung his staff around and smiled.

"Boo." He said.

Weevil and Rex screamed and swam away. Tristan laughed as he and Mahad flew up to face the real battle ahead.

* * *

Well that was exciting, wasn't it?


	13. Mighty Melody

Chapter 13: Mighty Melody

As the fight occurred, Manar and Duke eased their way into the cave. When they entered, they failed to notice Diabound rising up behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Diabound chuckled darkly.

"It's been nice knowing you, Duke." Manar said. He then flew up and fired several Dark Magic Attacks at Diabound that shoved him back a little. "What are you waiting for, Duke?! Find Melody!"

"That's one brave human-turned-Ka!" Duke said as he rushed off.

Manar continued to fight Diabound, but he was quickly losing ground, and fairly soon, he convulsed and clutched his chest as his skin turned tan. He then fell into the water, but he climbs out, and when he did, he saw that he was a human again. He then tried to use his magic to give him the speed to get between Diabound and Duke, but he just barely managed to catch up with Diabound. He then clutched his neck.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" He called out as Diabound was slowed by attempts to throw Manar off, but he still managed to be gaining on Duke.

---

In the little prison Morgana made, Melody convulsed as Yugi and Tea went to her.

"Melody!" Yugi said urgently as Melody smoothly turned back into an ordinary girl.

"Uh-oh." Melody said as she shook in the cold. Maybe she shouldn't have come to the arctic in her underwear.

---

Diabound was quickly gaining on Duke as Manar continued to try and restrain him.

"I thought you were gonna hold him!" Duke shouted as he ran.

"I am!" Manar shouted back.

Suddenly, Duke arrived at a dead end, and he quickly flew up as Diabound smashed into the crystal wall and went _through_ it!

---

As Melody cried, Tea tried to comfort her.

"Shh." Tea said soothingly. "Yugi and I will get you out of here. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Diabound smashed through the crystal and slammed into the wall. He then passed out.

Manar jumped down as Duke flew in.

"Another plan, perfectly executed." Duke said as he smiled.

"You flew?" Manar asked.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Duke said smiling. He then fainted.

"Quick you guys!" Yugi called out. "We've got to get out of here!!"

Manar and Melody grabbed Duke and Yugi and Tea used their magic to levitate them to the battle.

---

Melody ran to her parents as Atem was exhausted from the assault by Rex and Weevil.

"Fools!!" Morgana shouted. "I have the Scepter now, and all the Ka Monsters in the world are in my power!!"

As Morgana laughed she shot each person present with the Scepter. As the Scepter's blasts hit each person, they were forced down into a bowing position!

"You will all bow down before me!!"

Morgana then shot Duke with the Scepter.

"Oh this can't good for my lower back." Duke said as he involuntarily fell to his knees put his upper body down and stretched out his arms.

"Pathetic fools! Watch and see my power!!"

Mana and Mahad were forced to bow before Morgana next.

"The end begins will all Ka Spirits present!"

Manar and Melody looked at each other, and they ran behind the spire.

"How are you gonna get up there?" Manar asked as he rubbed his head.

"Levitate me up there." Melody asked.

"What?" Manar asked. "But what if I blow you up or-"

"I trust you, Manar." Melody said as she smiled. "You can do this."

Manar smiled and held up his staff.

"Up you go." Manar said. Melody then felt herself be lifted up and she eventually caught on a series of hand-holds that led to the top. She then began to climb up.

"That's it Torunka!" She heard Morgana say a foot or two above her. "Bow down!!"

"Father, no!" Mahad said.

"Your majesty, you mustn't!" Tristan called out.

"I'm sorry everyone." Torunka groaned. "I have no choice."

"Oh." Morgana said as she welled up. "Wishes do come true." She then yelled to the sky. "See that Ma?!! Who's your favorite now?!! As for you and your family, Torunka, I sentence you all to oblivion!!"

As Morgana laughed triumphantly, Melody jumped up and snatched the Scepter away. Morgana acted quickly and grabbed Melody's leg and prepared to blast her away.

"Just what do you think you're gonna do with that?" Morgana said snidely.

"Stay back!" Melody said as she pointed the bottom of the Scepter at Morgana. Morgana just laughed wickedly.

"Wrong end kiddo!" Morgana laughed.

"I don't think so!" Melody said. She then fired a blast from the Scepter, and it burned Morgana's foot.

Morgana screamed and let go of Melody.

"Grandfather," Melody said. "I think this belongs to you."

Melody then threw the Scepter in Torunka's direction as Morgana threw Melody off of the spire as she called out, "NO!!!"

As Melody fell, she was caught by Duke.

"Please don't pass out." Melody said as Duke smiled and gently floated back down.

"No problemo pal." Duke said as he smiled.

Just as Duke caught Melody, Torunka caught the Scepter, and his eyes glowed such a brilliant blue that everyone backed away slightly.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU OR YOURS THREATEN MY FAMILY!!!!" Torunka called out as he pointed his Scepter at Morgana. "THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!!!!"

Torunka then shot a blast from the Scepter, and Morgana was encased in ice. After that, the spire Morgana created crumbled, and the ice holding Morgana fell into the ocean and sank.

"Mommy." Morgana whimpered as she sank to the ocean floor, followed by the picture of her sister, Vivian.

* * *

Hurray!! They won!! Plus Duke's over his fear of heights, and Manar actually succeeded in doing actual magic!!


	14. Here On The Land and Sea

Chapter 14: Here On The Land and Sea

Melody didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember waking up in her father's arms as he walked over to Mana.

"Dad?" She said half asleep.

"Oh Melody." Atem said as he smiled gently. "I was so afraid that we'd lost you."

Atem then set Melody down next to Mana, and she hugged her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Mom!"

"Oh no, sweetie." Mana said soothingly. "We're sorry. We should have told you the truth."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Melody said sadly. "I just hoped I'd make a better Dark Magician Girl than a girl."

"Oh Melody, it doesn't matter whether you have boots or plain old shoes." Mana said smiling. "We love you for who you are on the inside. You're our very brave little girl."

"Just like your mother." Torunka said smiling.

"Oh, Grandpa!" Melody said as she hugged him. Manar joined in as well as Seto helped Mahad up.

"Hey, knock of the mushy stuff will ya?" Joey said as tears formed in his eyes. "I can't take it."

"Oh, you always were a sucker for family reunions Joey." Mai said smiling.

"Melody, Manar," Torunka began. "I don't blame you for wanting to join the Ka, and because you're my grandchildren, I'm giving you a most precious gift. A choice. You can come to Atlantica with me, or you can return to your home on land. Each of you can choose which you prefer."

Manar looked at Melody as she looked back at her parents who smiled in an, "It's your choice" way. Melody then smiled along with Manar.

"I have a better idea."

---

A day later, by the rocks where Manar and Melody hung out, Melody used her brand new Magician's Staff to disintegrate the wall, and everyone on both sides cheered.

"Now we can all be together!" She said happily.

Mana looked at her daughter and smiled. She and Mahad were turned back into humans as soon as they arrived home. Tristan then popped up and prepared a song he'd been working on all day.

_Woo!_

_I feel the music playing!_

_It's swinging and it's swaying!_

_Like a great rhapsody!_

_Today we're so delighted!_

_Today we're all united!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

Melody dived in to the water with Manar and the two got into a water war with Tag and Anzu as Yugi and Tea laughed.

_I see the sails are sailing!_

_Even the whales are wailing!_

_We're fun and fancy free!_

_We're feeling better now!_

_We'll sing together now!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

Atem then grabbed Mana and dived in as the two laughed. They were quickly followed by Mahad, Isis, Seto, and Kisara. Mana then kissed Atem hard, and Yugi and Tea covered Tag and Anzu's eyes.

_Move your tails and move your feet!_

_Live is sweet! Live is Grand!_

_Below the waters with the great brass band!_

Duke flew up and cheered along with his three sisters and niece.

"Whoo-hoo!!"

Seth swam up to Melody and Manar and smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Seth said as he smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends." Melody and Manar said. Then they tackled him in the water, and all three of them laughed and played.

Mana took Melody to the rocks for a minute, and gave her back her locket.

"_There's no more stormy weather." _Mana said smiling.

"_Now we can sing together." _Melody said smiling too.

_In perfect harmony!_

_We're feeling better now!_

_We'll sing together now!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

"_Those on land sing!" _Tristan called out.

_La-Di-Da-Do!_

_Those below sing!_

_Lo-Di-Do-Do!_

_Life is sweet as sweet can be!_

_Here on the land and the sea!_

"Come on Father!" Seto said smiling one of his rare, honest, smiles. "Join everyone, the water's fine!"

"I think not." Aknadin said stiffly. "The very idea is-"

But whatever the very idea was, they didn't know because Manar shoved Aknadin in as he smiled.

"Manar!" Isis said smiling.

"Okay everyone!" Manar said. "Watch this! I've been practicing all week!"

"Yeah Manar!" Yugi called out. "Show us what the son of Mahad's got!"

"Nothing scary!" Tea said. "We've got two year olds present!"

Manar smiled and fired off a blast from his staff that exploded into a series of sparks that remained in the air and took the shape of not one, but two Dark Magician Girls. One was obviously a young adult while the other was only twelve. Everyone clapped at this.

"Thank you!" Manar said taking a bow. "Thank you!"

As Manar bowed, he accidently hit Shimon in the head.

"Oh!" Manar said. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Manar." Shimon said smiling. "Now let's get to some swimming."

"You got it." Manar said smiling.

Shortly after. The entire enlarged family grouped themselves together in a ring with Mana, Atem, and Melody in the center.

_We're feeling better now!_

_We'll sing together now!_

_Here on the land and sea!!_

Torunka then caused a rainbow to appear in the sky.

"Wow can you teach me how to do that?" Manar asked, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Well that's it. There's a poll for the next story on my page if you want to cast your vote. See you guys later!


End file.
